Make Me Believe In Love
by OneFrighteningLittleMonster123
Summary: Abused all through her childhood Rosalie Hale Doesn't believe in love anymore. She meets Emmett McCarty and falls for him, but can he make her believe in love? Better summary inside. All Human.
1. I Could Only Hope

**Summary: Abused all through her childhood and gone through a bad relationship, Rosalie Hale Doesn't believe in love anymore. She is given a new home in a new town with a kind and caring woman to act as her gaurdian. All seems well but she can't open up afraid of being hurt again. She meets Emmett McCarty and falls for him, but can he make her believe in love?**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Rosalie's POV**

The rain poured down on top of me. I sat on a bench in the middle of the park staring at my shoes. I wasn't worried about being caught. No one would be around to find me in this rain.

It's going to be better, a part of my brain was screaming at me. You're going to leave and start again. You are going to be loved by your new mother.

I shuddered at the word love. It meant nothing to me. The word left a hollow sound in my head. Love had betrayed me in every possible way. I didn't believe it existed anymore.

The thunder began to rumble over head shaking the ground slightly. I looked up at the sky and let my tears blend in with the large drops sprinkling my face. I scooped my legs up onto the bench and wrapped my arms around my legs. I buried my face in my knees and remembered why I was crying.

***

_A then seven year old Rosalie was playing in her room quietly. She danced and played with her favourite dolls. Soon she could hear her parents shouting down stairs. It didn't worry her too much, as they almost always shouted at each other, but she still didn't like it when they yelled._

_She crawled to her door and pressed her ear against it straining to her the conversation. _

_After a minute of listening she had heard the gist of it._

_They were fighting about money. The family never seemed to have enough money. Rosalie thought maybe it might be because they both drank so much beer. _

_After Rosalie would come home from school she would come in to find mommy on the sofa with a glass of wine or a bottle of beer. She would say hello but she would never ask about her day like other mommies did. It didn't bother Rosalie too much, but she wished her mother would care a little bit more. _

_Daddy was worse than mommy. He would come home from work in a terrible mood every day. He didn't say hello or ask about either mommy's day or Rosalie's. He went straight to the fridge and opened a bottle of beer. He would return to the fridge multiple times before he went to bed. Rosalie was a little bit frightened of her father. He liked to yell a lot, and when he had beer he liked to yell even more. She didn't speak to him often. She didn't mind mommy as much, but she still avoided them as often as possible. _

_On this particular night Rosalie was called down to the family room by her father's large booming voice. Not wanting to get in trouble she did as she was told._

"_Get me another beer." Her father barked from the couch, his speech slurred. _

_Rosalie eyed the three bottles of beer on the table beside him and the one that was half finished in his hands. _

"_Steve, go get one yourself." The girl's mother yelled at him not taking her eyes away from the television screen._

"_I think she can handle it Sharon." Her dad spat back._

_He turned his gaze to Rosalie waiting for her to do something._

"_I- I don't think you should h-have anymore." She stuttered terrified that she would get in trouble._

"_What did you say to me?" He shrieked his voice rising in volume._

_Her mother turned to look at the two, but she didn't say anything._

"_I said, I don't think you should have anymore beer. I can get you a water or some-" She didn't have time to finish. Her father reached up and slapped her in the face. Pain shot through Rosalie's face as she whimpered._

_He shoved past Rosalie into the kitchen to get a beer for himself. _

_He had never hit her before. Rosalie looked to her mother with wide eyes hoping she would do something. Hoping that she would hold her and make it better. _

_Her mother simply turned back to the T.V screen and pretended to not have seen anything. _

_***_

_Rosalie sat crying on the bench in the park, her boyfriend Royce beside her. _

_Fresh bruises could be seen surfacing on her cheek. Her father had hit her again after work because he didn't get the promotion they needed to pay for the new car. Her mother continued to pretend that she had no idea what was happening even after nine years. He never did anything more than a slap or a punch to the face. It wasn't the worst thing in the world. _

_Royce sat beside her, comforting her numbly. He had always been the person she came to first after an incident. These happened nearly every day. _

"_Thanks for being here." She sniffled into his shoulder._

"_Yeah." He sighed and lifted her head off of his shoulder. _

"_This is why I love you." She smiled at him through her tears._

"_Ugh." He got up off of the bench with a jerk. "I can't do this anymore. All you do is cry and complain. You seriously need to get help or something."_

"_Royce!" she screamed to his back as he left her alone in the park. _

_It never occurred to her that he had never once tried to help her with her situation. Never once suggested telling somebody. He never cared._

_She truly was alone in the world after all. Maybe no one cared._

_***_

_Rosalie beamed with pride as she read her mother the acceptance letter that the college of her dreams had sent her. Her mother smiled and nodded with her listening carefully over a glass of wine. _

_When she was done two thirds of the letter her father burst through the door. He stalked off to the fridge for his preferred after work snack._

_Her mother stopped him._

"_Steve! Come listen to this. Rosalie got into that college she wanted."_

_Steve grunted from the kitchen not really caring about what either of the two had to say._

"_Go read it to him." Rosalie's mother pushed her into the kitchen._

_Reluctantly, she turned the corner into the kitchen and began reading with a shaky voice. When she got down to the part about how much everything would cost he ripped the letter from her hands and tore it into shreds. _

"_You think you can get away with something that will cost us this much money. You are truly an ungrateful little-" He stopped. He couldn't find a nasty enough word. _

_He stormed around the island to one of the drawers and emerged with a kitchen knife. _

"_I don't have to go." Rosalie shook her head terrified. _

"_That you would even think we would consider it!" Her father screamed suddenly right behind her. She had her eyes closed from fear so she wouldn't have seen him coming. She felt the blade pressing against her right cheek. _

_She had to get away, had to fight. She opened her eyes looking for anything that could help her get away. She spotted the phone and jerked free. She cried out in pain as the knife cut into the flesh on her cheek. It didn't stop her. She grabbed the phone and sprinted up the stairs. Her father roared behind her not bothering to chase her. _

_Once she was upstairs and locked into her room, she dialled 911 with shaking hands._

"_911, state your emergency." The calm voice asked on the other end._

_Blood running down her face, voice shaky she replied, "You have to help me."_

_***_

I was jerked to the present when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. Valerie stood in front of me with an umbrella smiling warmly. She was the social worker who was assigned to find me a home.

"You need some rest Rose. Tomorrow is the big day."

This made the tears flow faster down my cheeks and loud sobs ripped through my chest.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." I whispered over a sob.

"It's all over now honey. Everything is going to be okay." She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around my wet body.

I could only hope she was right.

**Thank you for reading. If you would like, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Letting Me In

**Rosalie's POV**

Valerie loaded my bags into her truck and slammed the lid shut. She smiled at me and gestured to the passenger side for me to get in.

It was about a 3 hour drive from Portland to Seattle, where I would be living now. My stomach twisted into all sorts of different shapes. I felt like I could vomit anytime.

"Well, we are all set." Valerie slid into the car and started it. The engine hummed to life and we backed out of the parking lot of her office building.

It had been a month since I had made the call to 911. The police came and arrested my father for abuse after I had explained to them. They couldn't do anything about my mother seeing as she did nothing. She fled. Left me alone. Probably moved somewhere nice.

I had lived in the house alone for about a month. It was august so I didn't have to worry about school. That would be starting up in a week. My stomach twisted even worse when I thought about being a senior in a new school. Valerie usually came by the house in the afternoons keeping me company and telling me about my new mother, Karen.

She sounded like a really nice lady. She had never had kids and had lost her husband five years ago. I figured we would get along just fine seeing as we both had nothing.

The drive went by fairly quickly. We chatted about silly things like clothes and hair. She told me more about Karen. I slept for a little bit. The trip was un-eventful and relaxing.

We soon pulled up to a little white house with a wraparound porch that must have been on three sides of the house. It had a nice garden area beside the walkway that led to the front door. It was a nice looking house. It seemed inviting.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Valerie told me we could come and get the bags later. We made our way to the front door and knocked quietly. She smiled reassuringly at me and turned when the door opened.

Karen looked to be in her late forties. She had beautiful faded red hair which accented her kind brown eyes.

"Hello, you must be Valerie." She shook Valerie's hand with a warm smile.

She turned her eyes to me and looked at me in the eyes for a while. I knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking about my parents, about my past. She was seeing the pale pink scar on my right cheek.

"You must be Rosalie." She hugged me and flinched back from the physical contact. She pulled back and apologized. "You are such a beautiful girl. I had seen pictures and thought that, but in person you look even better."

My heart warmed slightly. No one had ever told me that.

"Thank you." I told her back.

"Well wont you come in?" She stepped back from the door and let us into the entry way.

The inside had the same cozy look to it as the outside. When you entered the staircase was in front of you. To the left there looked to be a formal sitting area with clean white couches and a coffee table in the middle. To the right there was a family room made for watching T.V. I could faintly hear it coming from that room.

"Well come on in to the kitchen and I can get you a drink." She led us past the family room into the kitchen. Again it was small but in a nice way.

"I have water bottles, and iced tea, and pop, orange juice..." Her voice trailed off waiting for us to pick something.

"I will have an orange juice if that's okay." Valerie announced.

Karen nodded and looked at me for my choice.

"Water is fine, thank you." I muttered.

"Alright." She got to work pulling things out of the fridge and grabbing glasses to pour them in. Soon she joined Valerie and I at the table, setting out choices in front of us.

"Well, all there is left to do is a little bit of paperwork and this is official." Valerie grinned along with Karen. I tried to smile, but this was all too awkward for me. My stomach was still twisting making me feel nauseous.

"So, Rosalie," Valerie addressed me. "Karen has made sure everything is all set for you. You will have your own room, and your own bathroom. She has told me you can have access to any of the food you would like. You can use the T.V and the computer. Basically treat it as if it were your own home."

Although I had everything I would need, I doubted it would ever really feel like home.

"Yes." Karen smiled and nodded. "Also, Valerie has told me about... about everything, so don't be afraid to talk to me about anything."

I chocked on some of my water, coughing loudly.

"Here have another sip." Valerie shoved the water bottle to my lips and tipped it back. I swallowed a large amount and the chocking sensation stopped, though my throat burned a little.

"I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have said that right away." Karen apologized and bit her lip.

"No, it wasn't that." I lied. "The water just went down the wrong way."

"Oh." I wasn't sure if she bought it or not.

It was silent for a few moments. It felt awkward.

Valerie cleared her throat. "I'll go get her bags." She rose to her feet and made her way to the door.

I was nervous being alone with Karen. I didn't know what to say. I guess I would have to get used to this.

"Would you like to see your room?"

"Sure." I nodded grateful that she had been the first one to speak.

Karen led me down the front hallway and up the staircase. She stopped right at the door at the top of the stairs and opened it lightly for me to enter.

The room was very pretty. The walls were a nice soft lavender colour, which looked good with the floors that were a light hardwood. The bedding was in the same lavender colour with white accents. Across the room there were two rather large windows with window benches in front of them. It still smelled like fresh paint in here, so I knew she had made an effort to make it look nice.

"What do you think?" She asked hopeful for my answer.

"It's very nice." I answered her.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled at me once more and turned to leave to go back downstairs.

"K-Karen." I stopped her. She turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." She then turned around again and went to go retrieve my bags.

I didn't know if she knew why I was thanking her. She probably thought it was because of the room. Though I was thankful for it, it wasn't the reason I stopped her. I thanked her for letting me in when everyone else was trying keeping me out.

**Thank you very much for reading this, it means a lot to me. If you would like, you can review and tell me what you think.**

**I hope it was good :) **


	3. I Had To See Him Again

**Rosalie's POV**

My first week went great with Karen. We spent it watching T.V together, shopping, and sometimes just going for a walk. By the end of the week we had gotten to know each other relatively well and were comfortable with each other.

But something dark lurked at the end of the week. School. The thing I had been dreading for so long. I missed my old school, and the few close friends I had back in Portland. Karen assured me that the high school I would be attending is very nice. She says she volunteered there last year.

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I hadn't used one of those in a long time. I turned it off and heaved myself out of bed.

I went through my usual morning routine which included getting dressed, doing my hair and makeup, and brushing my teeth. Once I was done I headed downstairs to fix some breakfast. Karen was running around looking for last minute things for work. She was a kindergarten teacher so she would be starting again today as well.

"I made pancakes for you." She shouted from the family room where papers were scattered everywhere.

"Thank you." I called back.

I grabbed the plate off of the counter and retrieved a fork and knife from the drawer. The pancakes were delicious.

"Alright, I have to go now. So you know what time you have to leave. Um, it's only like a 5-ish minute walk so you'll be fine." Karen entered the kitchen again and gave me a quick hug and left.

A few minutes later I was finished so I scrubbed the plate and put it away. I glanced at the clock and debated whether I should get there early, right on time, or late.

I decided on early so I could talk to the secretary and get a map of the school. Once I had my rain jacket on I made the short walk over to the school.

There it was. North Seattle High School. My stomach lurched when the building came into view and I hoped I could keep my breakfast down.

I entered the main doors into the large building. Students were scattered everywhere shouting 'hello's' and 'tell me about your summers'. I scanned the walls looking for anything that looked like an office. I finally spotted it and made my way over to the room.

I opened the door quietly and stepped in. A lady with long straight black hair greeted me when I entered.

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Um, I'm new so," I didn't know exactly what to say but she seemed like she understood.

"Alright. Well if you could give me your name I can find you your class schedule, and a map."

"Rosalie Hale."

"Okay, Rosalie. One moment." She began typing on the computer.

"Perfect here you are. Okay, so it looks like you have Chemistry, Gym, Music, and English." She smiled at me and handed me my schedule.

Those classes wouldn't be that bad. I just wasn't so good at chemistry, the rest I could handle.

"Thank you." I told her and went to go out and look at my information.

I found a seat out in the main entry way against a wall. So my first class of the day was chemistry. Great. Okay it was on floor two in room 104 with Mr. Johnson.

Next I had gym. Well that was obviously in the gym on the first floor with Coach Moreno.

After that was lunch.

Next was music. Third floor, room 217, with Mr. Holloway.

My last class of the day was English. Located on the first floor room 85, with Ms. Burke.

I sighed and looked up. The room was more crowded now so I figured I should try and find my first class before the bell rings. The school was really easy to get around in. Every door was labelled clearly with the number and the teacher's name. It took me 5 minutes to find chemistry. The lights were off in the class room and no one was around in the hallway so I slumped to the floor again to wait. I got bored so I pulled out my map and studied it.

"You like to get there early too?" I jumped. I hadn't seen her come over here.

"Sorry to scare you. I'm Alice. Have I seen you before?" The girl was short with spiky black hair that was cropped short. She was very thin, tiny. It surprised me that she was even in the twelfth grade.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. No, you haven't seen me before. I'm new this year."

"Oh. I was new last year so I know what it's like." She smiled at me sympathetically.

I nodded. She slumped down to the floor next to me.

"Hey, when the class starts do you want to be lab partners?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure." At least I wasn't going to be alone in this class.

"Cool."

Chemistry went by pretty easily. Mr. Johnson was a little bit crabby but I suspected that it was just because it was the first day. Alice wasn't in my gym class, and I didn't meet anyone new. We didn't play any sports today. We just went over rules in class, and what to wear. It was overall a very boring gym class. When lunch arrived my nausea returned. I stared out into the crowded lunch room not entirely sure where to sit. I spotted Alice and she waved me over to where she sat with some of her friends.

"Hey Rosalie!" she greeted me happily with a big smile.

"Hey." I waved back with a tiny smile.

"This is Rosalie everyone." She gestured to me. "Rosalie this is Bella, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela." As she spoke their names they all nodded or waved.

Lunch was un-eventful as well. We chatted about school. Who looked better over the summer? They scoped out the new kids. They talked about peoples new hairstyles. I sat back and smiled and nodded when they spoke. Soon it was time to get back to class and I had music.

I had always loved to sing. It was a secret passion of mine. So I enjoyed music a lot. Again I didn't meet anyone new, but I didn't really mind. I was about to exit the room when Mr. Holloway stopped me.

"Can you come over here a moment," He checked his list to figure out my name. "Rosalie?"

"Yes." I walked over to his desk.

"You can sing. Don't you ever forget that." With that he left the room.

"Okay." I muttered to myself.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and a whirled around to see who was there. The guy that was playing piano was still in the room. He had messy bronze hair styled into a spiky do. His eyes were the brightest green I had ever seen in someone's eyes.

"He's always like that." He told me.

"Oh."

"I'm Edward." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Rosalie." I grasped his hand and shook it.

"Well, we better get going to our next classes huh?"

I glanced up at the clock on the wall and cursed.

"Shoot." I sprinted from the room down to the first floor and burst into the English room.

Every pair of eyes in the room was on me.

"S-Sorry. Caught up in music." I mumbled.

"No, it's fine dear. You can take your seat and copy the assignment off the board."

"Thank you." I told her, grateful that she was kind.

I turned to face to room. Almost every seat was occupied. There was one in the back amongst the goth kids. Or there was one in the middle beside a regular looking guy. Of course I picked the one with the regular looking guy.

Well, he wasn't really regular. Just compared to the goth kids he was. He was pretty muscular with huge muscles running up his arm. He had dark curly hair and a permanent smile plastered to his face. When I got close enough I could see that his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue.

I took my seat and read what the board said.

_**Assignment 1**_

_**Partner up**_

_**You will need to get to know each other inside and out**_

_**Meet after school, sit together at lunch**_

_**Write a paper about this person **_

_**Go deeper than just favourite colours and foods**_

_**Make a video to present to the class**_

_**Be creative and go deep!**_

I sighed and began copying down the note. When I was finished I scanned the room for any of the people I had met at lunch. None of them were in this class.

"Hey." I turned my head to see who was talking to me. It was the guy I was sitting next to.

"Hi." I said weekly, not exactly sure why he was talking to me. He looked like he was a jock or something.

"Wanna be partners?" He asked.

"Um," I didn't know what to say. He intimidated me a little bit.

"I'm Emmett, if that helps." He grinned.

"Rosalie." I told him back.

I scanned the room one more time to make sure that no one else wanted to be this guy's partner.

"I guess I'll be your partner then." I told him when I noticed that everyone else was partnered up. The bell rang then and everyone began to rush out of the room, eager to get home.

"Okay, I will see you at lunch tomorrow." He told me as he got up.

"Okay." I agreed. My stomach twisted again when he left the room. This time it wasn't because I was feeling sick. This time it twisted in anticipation. I had to see him again.

**Sorry that, this chapter was a little bit boring, but I have to get through that.**

**Thank you for reading this story it means so much to me. If you wouldnt mind, I love reading reviews, so tell me what you think.**


	4. Anything To Forget

**Rosalie's POV**

Two weeks later the class handed in our papers from English and our videos. Surprisingly once the assignment was over Emmett and I continued hanging out. We usually hung out with Alice, Bella, Edward, and Emmett's friend Jasper. We had gotten to know each other well and ended up getting an A on both the papers and the videos. I did hate lying to him though. When he had asked about my family I had told him that Karen was my mother and that my father had passed away five years ago. He didn't need to know about... he didn't need to know.

Karen was glad that I had been making friends and requested I invite them over regularly. Tonight was one of those nights. All five of them were coming over for dinner. Karen fussed about in the kitchen baking a lasagne. I got the family room set up for movies and popped a bunch of popcorn.

"You excited Rosalie?" Karen called from the kitchen.

"Yes." I actually was pretty excited to see everyone again.

Soon the doorbell rang so I ran to the front to grab it. This was the first time they had come over with Karen here. I opened the door surprised that they had all arrived together.

"Hey Rose!" Alice hugged me and entered.

Everyone else shuffled in and took off their shoes and jackets.

"You can come meet my... mom." I wondered if they heard the hesitation in my voice.

I led them into the kitchen where Karen was bent over the oven trying to save the lasagne I could smell burning.

"Oh hell, I'll just order pizza." She muttered to herself.

"K-mom, these are my friends." Her eyes widened at the word mom. I hoped she didn't say anything.

"Hello." She greeted them.

"This is Alice, Edward, Emmett, Bella, and Jasper." I gestured to each of them as I said their names.

"Rosalie has said so many nice things about each of you. I hope you don't mind pizza." She laughed.

Everyone murmured their okay's with pizza so Karen went to hunt down the number.

"We can go watch a movie in the next room." I pointed over my shoulder in the direction of the family room. After everyone agreed I set up the DVD player and slid in an old horror movie. As soon as the movie began to play a huge crack of thunder sounded out side.

"That was creepy." Bella shivered.

"Yeah it was." Jasper agreed.

We continued watching the movie through the thunderstorm jumping both at the scary parts and when the thunder was loud. Soon the pizza arrived and I helped Karen get the plates down from the cupboard.

"Shoot. Um, Rosalie. There is a case of coke in the basement. Can you go get that for me?" Karen asked me not wanting to serve our guests club soda.

"Sure."

I made my way down the steep basement staircase to find the cokes. The basement was un-finished so it gave me the creeps. The hanging pipes cast frightening shadows against the bare concrete floor. I couldn't see the coke right away so I walked around to the other side that was under the staircase. I spotted the case, snagged it and ran up the stairs. I paused at the top when I heard my name being spoken up stairs. I wanted to hear what they were saying about me.

"She didn't tell you?" Karen's muffled voice.

She started speaking again. "The poor thing was beaten every day, parents had a drinking problem. Her boyfriend even left her without helping her. She called 911 one day after-"

A scream began to bubble up in my throat. I dropped the case of coke and it fell down the stairs with a loud clatter spilling coke everywhere. Soon I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Tears welled up in my eyes and began spilling over.

I sprinted to the door shaking off any hands that tried to grab me. I couldn't hear their pleas for me to stop running. All I could hear was my frantic heart beat and the slam of the door behind me.

I ran. I was running to my favourite place in the world. The only place I felt truly comfortable. A little spot nestled in the woods by Karen's home. There was a single bench out in the woods. I loved to go there to think.

I could hear my feet pounding against the pavement of the road. I pushed myself to run as fast as I could. My breath heaved through my chest. Half from running, half were my sobs. Soon I reached my place and I fell to the ground. I curled my knees to my chest. The rain pelted on my face, stinging it.

I didn't want to be a freak. I could almost hear the whispers now. I could almost see the people pointing at me. All my friends would leave me. They would say I was weak for calling 911.

I sobbed until it hurt my chest. I cried until I thought I would run out of tears.

I don't know how long it been when I started hearing my name being called in the distance. It started faintly almost like a whisper. Then it started getting louder and louder until it was just a whisper again, right next to my ear.

Emmett lay on the ground next to me and wrapped his strong arms around me. I curled into his side and cried into his shoulder. We stayed like this for several minutes without speaking, without moving.

"Rosalie, you could have told me-" Emmett started in a hushed voice.

"No, I couldn't have. You would have stayed away from me. You would have laughed." My voice was weak and shaky.

"I would never do that to you." He sounded angry. "No one will ever hurt you again."

We both fell silent again; the only sounds were my harsh breathing and the rain hammering down on his jacket.

"Your m-Karen didn't mean it. She didn't know that we didn't-" He spoke again after a few more minutes.

"I know that." I sniffled. "I'm not mad at her. I'm just mad at myself for thinking that I could be normal. Thinking that I could get away from..." my voice trailed off as a new round of sobs shook through my body.

"Rosalie no matter who you are I will always love you." He told me looking into my eyes.

My head spun and my stomach twisted.

"Don't say that word to me!" I screamed pulling away from him.

"Rose I-" He tried to grab my hand. I shook him off.

"Emmett, just go." I ordered. I stood up and walked further into the woods leaving him behind me.

Some people think that holding on makes us stronger; but sometimes it is letting go that does. I couldn't believe or trust in love anymore. How many times had I heard those empty words growing up from my mother? She abandoned me. How many times had Royce told me that he loved me and would forever? He left me because I was suffering. I couldn't believe people anymore when they spoke those words. They meant nothing to me. They were simply empty promises reminding me of a dark past that I would do anything to forget.

**Alright** **so I hoped you liked that. I am getting slightly writersblockish (haha new word) with this story and would love to hear suggestions. So you can either leave one in a review or send me a message and I will consider them.**

**Again, thank you to anyone and everyone that has read this story. If you would like, take some time to review I love reading them**


	5. As Weak As Ever

**Rosalie's POV**

Three weeks. Three weeks without speaking to my friends. Three weeks without speaking. When teachers asked me for answers in class I would shake my head with a fake little smile and go back to silence. As for music I would just fake it. The compliments ceased from Mr. Holloway. At lunch I would sit on my own ignoring the glances in my direction from the friends I used to have.

Karen left me be at home. She felt terrible about what she had done. I wanted so badly to tell her it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't find the words. After school I would go to my room, sit on my window bench and stare at the street.

Today I was in my bed reading. Karen knocked gently on my door unsure whether she should come in or not. I got to my feet and opened it for her.

"I'm going to the grocery store, is there anything you need?" She asked me quietly.

I shook my head and she ducked out the door. I waited until I heard the front door shut until I went downstairs to have a snack.

I filled a bowl full of grapes and plopped down on the couch to watch T.V. Nothing interesting was on so I settled on the weather channel. It looked like it was going to rain again tonight. Surprise. I sighed, flicked the T.V off and went to go clean out my bowl and put it away.

After I was finished with that I decided to grab my book from up stairs and read it on the couch. I was settled in nicely and started to dive into a different world. Soon I was completely un aware of anything besides the words on the page. A knock on the door brought me out of my little world.

I figured it would be Karen wanting me to help her carry things.

I opened the door slowly. His hand clamped down on my mouth hard.

"Is... she here?" He couldn't find the right words.

I shook my head and he released me with a jerk causing me to stumble forward. I heard the front door slam and then the latch being shut.

"Thought you could get away huh?" He sneered.

"Thought that you could just leave Portland and make a fool of me? Everyone back there hates me. They think I'm some cruel..." Again he couldn't find words.

"R-Royce why are you h-here?" I stuttered shaking. His cruel gray eyes watched me angrily.

"Because you ruined my life!" He screamed at me as he punched me hard under my jaw. I fell backward onto the floor and cried out as pain shot through my jaw line.

"Get out Royce." I tried to yell it but it just sounded like a whimper.

"As weak as ever." He laughed cruelly and grabbed me so I was on my feet again.

I tried to fight him. I punched, kicked, scratched, bit. I did everything I could, but he was too strong.

Clearly frustrated he grabbed me by the neck and slammed my head into a picture frame on the wall. I crumpled to the ground and screamed. Sobs broke through my chest.

"You gonna call 911 Rose? You gonna tell on me?"

I put my hand to my head and felt the warm blood starting to run down the side of my face. The whole left sleeve of my blue t-shirt looked orange from the blood.

I sobbed harder on the floor with my eyes shut. The pain was everywhere.

"You _disgust _me Rosalie Hale." He left me with a kick in the gut that knocked the breath right out of me. I waited until the door was shut again until I got up and grabbed my jacket. I knew exactly where I had to go. My body ached and protested with every step that I took. I had to get there. I was feeling light headed from the cut in my head. I had to hurry. Just one more street.

I finally reached the house I was looking for. I knocked weakly on the door gripping it for support. He answered the door and I collapsed onto him.

"Rosalie! What happened to you?"

I couldn't answer him all I could do was stare into his perfect blue eyes.

"Mom we have to get her to the hospital!"

His mother appeared from behind him with their jackets in her hands. Emmett carried me to their car. He laid me in the backseat on top of him. Un-consciousness was fighting with me. My eye lids started drooping and blackness washed over my eyes. I fought it for just a moment I had to _say _something.

"Emmett." I muttered. My speech was slightly slurred and un-even but her understood.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

The last thing I heard before un-consciousness swallowed me whole was, "You're going to be okay now."

**Alright so I hoped you liked that, I know it was evil to bring Royce back, but he is EVIL. **

**As always I am very thankful to anyone that has read this story. Reviews are my best friend so if you could write one for me I would love that :) **


	6. Make Me Believe In Love

**Rosale's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The annoying sound reminded me that I was in the hospital. Memories began to fill my head. My head smashing against a picture frame. The blow to the gut. I remembered everything. The pains in my jaw, head and stomach were all too good reminders.

I opened my eyes and winced as the lights above me stung them.

"Oh Rosalie!" Karen sobbed from the chair beside the bed. "I should have never left you alone. Emmett's mother called the police and they found him. He was arrested. Can you believe he was also driving drunk."

Her words came out in an endless rush as she stood beside the bed with her hands brushing stray strands of hair out of my face.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked my voice a little bit raspy.

"He went to go call his mom. He stayed overnight for you."

"Can you get him for me? I really need to talk to him."

"Sure," She patted me once on the hand and left the room.

I slid my eyes closed not because I was tired, but because I didn't want to see the room. It reminded me why I was in the hospital which made me think of what happened. I shuddered as the wall of memories hit me again.

"Rose?" Emmett's soft voice pulled me out of my memory and I snapped my eyes open grateful for him.

"Oh Emmett I'm so sorry about everything," I blubbered.

"Why are you apologizing?" He walked across the room to sit beside me on the bed.

"Because of the way I treated you. I yelled at you. I'm sorry for dumping all my problems on you." Tears pooled in my eyes and spilled over.

Emmett reached over and wiped them from my eyes. Where he touched me my skin felt like it was on fire. It felt _good._

"Stop apologizing. You aren't dumping anything on me. I'm here for you, no matter what okay?"

I nodded and wiped away the remaining tears.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"It hurts a lot." I told him.

His hands balled up into fists and his knuckles turned white "That bastard." He hissed under his breath.

"Why aren't you angry at me?" I burst out. It had been bothering me for a while.

"Why would I ever be mad at you?" He asked me slightly angered.

"I yelled at you, I told you to go away."

"I shouldn't have followed you I,"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "That's not why I was upset." I whispered.

"Do you want to tell me? I can fix it." His voice had an urgent tone to it.

"It's what you said to me." My voice was shaking and my hands trembled.

"What did I say?" He gripped my hands to keep them from shaking.

"You told me you... loved me." The tears appeared again.

Confusion flickered across his face.

"Is it that you don't love me back?" Sadness creeped into his voice though he tried to hide it.

"N-No." I sobbed.

I took a moment to catch my breath. He waited patiently.

I took a deep breath and started again. "No, it's not that. It's just I have heard those words so many times; it's hard to believe them anymore. Whenever I do I get hurt."

"I will never hurt you!" He almost yelled the words.

He bent his head down and his lips touched mine. It was a soft kiss, but where his lips touched mine I felt the burn again. When it was over, I pulled away and rest my head against his shoulder and let my tears soak his shoulder.

We stayed like this for a while just holding each other and listening to our breathing.

Eventually a nurse came in and told us that Emmett's mother was here to take him back home for a while.

"Tell my mom that I'm fine here." He told the nurse.

"No, you should go eat something and get some proper rest." I told him.

He reluctantly let go of me and got to his feet. He grabbed his jacket off of the chair and made his way to the door.

"Emmett!" I stopped him before he left.

He turned and looked at me.

"I can't say it yet, but I want you to make me believe in love."

**Alright so I hope you guys liked this Chapter. I apologize about the shortness of it.**

**Well I know this gets repetitive but I am always thankful whenever someone reads my stories so thank you for reading.**

**Also very repetitive I love reviews, so thanks a bunch to anyone that has reviewed, and to everyone that will review :) **


	7. This Ends Tonight

**Emmett's POV**

A good three weeks after she entered the hospital Rosalie's injuries were finally getting better. The cut on her head had almost gone away, the bruises on her stomach were faded yellow, and she could chew food properly now.

My heart ached for her every time I saw her wince from the pain. I wanted to make it all go away so badly. I wanted to help her.

The two of us had slowly started drifting from our group of friends. We still hung out with them from time to time, it was all still friendly. The only thing was they didn't understand what she was going through. She had told me everything and only I could make it better when it hurt.

Alice had run up to us happily at lunch today and announced that her parents would be out of town for a couple of nights so she was going to have a house party with a few people. I was excited to have a night out doing something exciting.

Rosalie was pretty excited as well. She loved to dance. I had learned this when I first met her when we were working on that English project.

I climbed into my old truck and drove to her house to pick her up.

As always she looked gorgeous. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen in my life. Her golden hair was flattened out and pulled half back. She wore a simple black t-shirt and worn out jeans. She looked perfect. Her bright smile lit my whole world up.

"Ready to go?" I asked her with a smile as she slid into the passenger's side seat.

"Yes." She smiled back at me.

The ride over we talked about how over board Alice's decorations were going to be.

Of course we were right. The whole outside of the house was decorated in bright sparkling lights. Music pulsed through the air around us and some kids from our school lounged on the lawn.

We got out of the truck and went up to the door. I opened it for us and we entered.

The music grew louder. Flashing lights and dancing people could be seen everywhere.

"There's Alice!" Rosalie shouted over the music and pointed to where Alice stood toying with the stereo.

"We should go tell her we're here." She yelled again.

I nodded and pulled her by the hand to go greet Alice.

"Hey Alice." I tapped her on the shoulder.

"You guys made it!" She hugged us both then looked worried.

"What's wrong Al?" Rose asked her concern lacing her voice.

"Ugh, there are kids here that don't even go to our school. Some of them brought beer." She bit her lip.

"How much?" I asked her concerned.

"A case." She answered horrified.

"Ha, they will get through that in like five minutes. Just don't let them back in when they go to get more." I grinned, reassuring at Alice. There was nothing more frightening then Alice when she was mad at you.

"Put down that vase!" Alice screamed as she rushed to grab the vase out of football players grasp.

"Wanna go dance?" Rose asked me eagerly.

"Sure." I agreed.

She led me to the middle of the dance floor and we began to move to the beat. It had been a while since I had seen her completely let go like this and truly have fun. I hadn't seen her bright smile in so long.

A slow song began to play out over the speakers. Couples around as began to dance together. I slid my hands down to her waist and she laid hers on my shoulder. We swayed along to the song until it was over.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere cool?" I asked her as an idea filled my mind.

"Depends on where."

"You'll see." I pulled her back out to my car after I told Mike to tell Alice where we were going.

After we pulled up Rosalie screeched with delight.

"A beach! I haven't been to one of these since I was like 5." she looked out onto the small lake with pure happiness in her eyes.

"Come on let's get out and walk around."

We walked down the rocky beach just appreciating each other's company. Seagulls screeched over head and the waves gently washed onto the shore. It was getting close to dark so the sunset washed a red glow over everything.

"Tell me about your childhood." Rosalie asked me suddenly.

"Mine?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." She smiled at me.

"Well it's pretty boring really. Never had siblings. Had two dogs growing up. I had the best party of my life when I was four years old. There was a pony there and I was the sheriff of the whole thing."

She chuckled. "So a pony was better than going to a party with me?" She asked me jokingly.

"Well, I'm going to have to say they are tied as of right now." I joked as well stroking my chin to add to the drama.

"What else?"

"Well there's nothing much to tell. It' was all scraped knees and training wheels when I was a kid." I looked over at her.

"You were very lucky." She said to me as we sat down on a bench. "I never had parties, or ponies."

She looked thoughtful.

"Rose I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you all that-" She cut me off by holding up her hands.

"I would much rather not have had parties and ponies growing up, then not having _you_ now."

She reached up and but her arms around my neck bringing her lips to mine. It was just as soft as the kiss at the hospital. Short. Sweet.

I glanced down at my watch. The clock said it was around 11:30.

"We could go back to the party, or I could you home." I asked her.

Her eyes grew wide and her lips turned white.

"Rose what's wrong?"

"R-Royce." Her voice shook and she clung to my arm.

I turned to see what she was talking about.

There he was, the head bastard himself.

This has to end tonight.

**Alrighty so I hoped you liked that. I know what you are thinking .. he was in jail how is he back, all will be explained next chapter I swear. **

**Thank you soo much for reading my stories. Reviews are much loved so please if you could let me know what you think. Thank You :) **


	8. I Can't Win

**Rosalie's POV**

"Ha! Thought you could get rid of me that easy did ya?" Royce sneered as he stumbled across the beach, clearly drunk.

A jolt of fear ran through me. I didn't want Emmett to have to see this. The only thing that's going to make him go away is if he hurts me. There is no other option.

"Get out of here!" Emmett boomed.

His staggering stopped as if he hadn't noticed Emmett there in the first place.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm a friend."

"Well get away from here so I don't have to kill you too. "

Emmett stood to his feet, his hands in tight fists.

I tugged on his arm and whispered, "Emmett, don't." I urged him to stop.

"I can take this loser." He whispered back.

Emmett was clearly bigger, but I couldn't stand to picture him fighting with Royce, no matter how sure I was that he would win.

"How the hell did you get here?" Emmett yelled at him.

"My dad's got money. It was pretty easy for him to bail me out. From there I came here, watched the high school. Today all anyone was talking about was the big party tonight. All I had to do was ask someone for the address. So I went to the party looking for you. When I didn't see you I got lucky and asked a guy named Mike if he knew where you were. He knew exactly where you were. "He laughed loudly.

"Rose get out of here, go get help." Emmett whispered into my ear.

"I c-can't leave you." I pleaded with him.

"I'll be fine." He pushed me forward towards the car.

"Emmett look out!" I screamed.

Royce was running at him headlong with a knife in his grip. Emmett narrowly dodged it but caught Royce in the wrist and flipped him to the ground with a thud.

"Go now!" He screamed at me.

I didn't fight him this time. I took off running trying to ignore the thuds I heard behind me. It took me two minutes and then I was back at the parking lot. It was empty. A sob chocked up my throat but I pushed it back down. Desperately I ran down the sidewalk looking for the first person I could find.

I soon spotted a young couple walking along the sidewalk. They looked to be a couple years older than I was.

"You have to help me!" I screamed when I was a few metres away from them.

"What's wrong!" The man asked me worriedly.

"There's somebody with a knife on the beach. Call 911!"

I didn't wait for a reply I took off back in the direction of the beach. I could hear their frantic foot falls behind me. The woman was murmuring breathlessly into her phone; calling 911.

Soon we reached the rocky shore and kept running. The stones tripped me a couple of times, ripping the knees of my jeans.

In the distance two dark figures could be seen.

"There!" I screamed pointing at them.

I let then man get in front of me because he would be the one the stop the fight.

We finished the last stretch of the beach to get to them.

Emmett lay on the ground with Royce hovering over him. I could see the knife at the top of Emmett's arm. I could see the red glistening off of the knife.

Royce wore a smirk on his lips.

I fell to my knees and screamed. This was my entire fault. Royce wouldn't be here hurting him if I didn't exist.

"Help him!" I screamed at the man. "Save him!"

The man threw Royce to the ground. Emmett quickly got to his feet without Royce's weight on top of him. Together they were able to pin him and hold him to the ground. Emmett grabbed the knife and threw it down the beach.

Sirens could be heard in the distance quickly getting closer.

"You can't win Rose! I'll always be able to find you." Royce yelled at me wriggling to get free.

My stomach twisted and I had a metallic taste in my mouth.

Emmett punched him square in the nose causing it to crunch.

The clatter of rocks caused us all to look down the beach. Three police officers and two paramedics came running towards us.

"Everything is going to be okay now." One of the officers assured us.

"Oh, Chris it's this guy again." Another one of the officers gestured to Royce.

"There's no way you're getting out this time." He grunted and pulled Royce to his feet and slid the handcuffs on. They pulled him away from us towards the parking lot. Royce screamed threats at us the whole way. With each one my pulse quickened and my nausea increased.

"Is there anyone hurt?" One of the paramedics asked in a gentle voice.

"His arm is cut." The other man pointed to Emmett's arm that was dripping with blood.

"Let me take a look." The paramedic grasped his arm and shone a flashlight on it. I had to look away. I didn't want to see.

"This is going to need stitches." She noted. "You can come with us in the ambulance."

"Gary can we go?" The girl beside asked anxiously.

"Yes we can go."

We thanked them and the two were on their way.

Emmett and I followed the medics to their ambulance and climbed in the back.

"Emmett, I am so sor-"

He leaned his head in and kissed me cutting of my words. This kiss was different. It wasn't so soft. His lips pressed against mine hard. I twisted my hands into his hair. I had to pull away for air.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're okay." He assured me.

He wrapped his arms around me and I melted into his side, all worries gone from my mind. At least for now.

**As always Thank You for reading and I hoped you liked it. **

**I love reading reviews so please take some time to review for me. **

**:) :) :) **


	9. Tonight Is The Night

**Rosalie's POV**

**_Seven months later._**

June rolled around brightening the sun light just a little bit more, warming the air just a little bit. I sat in my bedroom on my bed gazing at myself in the mirror on my vanity.

My hair was half pinned back with multiple flowers in the back, the hair in loose curls. The light caught the sparkles on my pink dress causing them to throw patterns on the wall. The dress was gorgeous. Strapless, tons of sparkly sequins, light pink, came down just bellow my knees. I stood up and twirled around in front of the mirror.

This reminded me of when I was six or seven, when I would dress up and pretend I was an adopted princess, waiting for the king and queen to come take me home again. I would sit for hours waiting for them at my window, searching for their hose drawn carriage.

Today, I really was a princess. At least I felt like it.

Emmett was taking me to prom and I couldn't be happier. I had never been to anything formal. I never got to dress up and feel beautiful.

Karen was so delighted when I told her I would be going. She went crazy booking all of my hair and makeup appointments. She even dragged me to the mall five minutes after I told her, to find my perfect dress.

I glanced at the mirror once more and looked long and hard at myself. I tried to look beyond the dress and the hair. I tried to see deeper than that. I wanted to see into my soul. But, faintly I could see that faded pink line, forever on my right cheek. I traced it with my fingertip and winced as memory's flooded my mind. Everything right from when I was seven years old right up to seven months ago. The first time daddy had hit me, and the last time I had seen Royce. Each memory stung like a new slap in the face, or getting my head smashed into a picture frame.

Royce's words echoed loudly in my mind.

"_You can't win Rose! I'll always be able to find you!"_

Realization dawned on my right there and then. Right up until this night I had believed his screams. His murderous glare haunted me every night in my dreams. I had accepted that he would always be able to find me. I had feared the day he would return.

But hadn't I already won? I have everything I had ever wanted.

Karen was a great motherly figure in my life. She was kind and caring and was always there for me. She greeted me when I came home from school. She sat down on the couch with me when I had a nightmare and held me while I cried. She was _there._

Emmett was everything Royce wasn't. He listened to me and he didn't act like he was doing me a favour by just sitting and talking. He was so kind and he truly cared for me. He didn't care if I called him in the middle of the night just to talk on the phone. He waited for me outside my house everyday so we could walk to school together. He was my everything. He was also extremely good looking, another thing that Royce wasn't.

I heard a door slam down on the street. I rushed to my window to see.

On the street was his faded blue truck and he was stepping out of it to get me.

I laughed to myself.

He was my prince coming to get me in his horse drawn carriage. He had finally found me.

"Rosalie! Emmett is here!" Karen called softly from down stairs.

I took a deep breath and glanced once more into the mirror.

I made my way to the door and opened it softly and started down the stairs. Both of their faces lit up when they saw me and their eyes filled with something warm, I couldn't place. Both of their smiles were contagious and a grin spread across my face as well.

Once I reached the bottom I bounded into Emmett's waiting arms. It seemed like I fit perfectly right there.

Once I was finished hugging Emmett I turned to Karen and hugged her as well.

She grabbed her camera and snapped what felt like one million pictures. When she was done we said goodbye and she wished us a nice evening.

The prom this year was taking place in a park. At first I didn't understand how this was going to work. I was a little bit nervous about it. But then I understood as we arrived.

This park was in a little clearing near the woods and the lake could be seen in the distance. A dance floor sat in the middle of the space, large and shiny. Twinkling lights were scattered in the trees surrounding the dance floor and soft music played out of the speakers that sat on the edge of the floor on the far side. I now understood why it was in the park. First off it was beautiful and secondly tonight was one of those rare nights when it wasn't raining.

We stepped out of Emmett's truck and joined the other students in our grade on the dance floor. We danced to the music and chatted casually with our friends for a while. It was a great evening. The air was warm, calm and peaceful despite the pulsing music. The stars shone over our heads; extra bright tonight.

A slow song began to play, fitting the peaceful setting more than the other songs had. Our group of friends began to go their own way dancing with their dates. Emmett and I began to dance as well. He placed his hands on my waist, and I put mine on his shoulders. I also laid my head there and inhaled his scent. We swayed to the beat silently. I looked up at him and noticed that he was also looking at me. I studied his face. His lips were pulled up in the corners, he was grinning. His endless blue eyes were full of the warmth they were before. The warmth I had no name for.

I laid my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I never wanted this song to end.

I thought of the look in his eyes. I floundered around in my head to try and figure out what this emotion was.

No, I knew what it was, but was I ready to admit to that?

Tonight would be the night.

I lifted my head off of his shoulder once more and looked into his eyes completely aware of the warmth now.

"Emmett," I whispered.

"Yes." He whispered back.

Warm memories flooded my mind. Watching movies in Emmett's house with me curled up on his lap and his cat curled up in mine. Making pan cakes together on the weekend. Building snow men in the winter.

I was ready.

"Emmett, I love you." I said it strongly. I was sure this time.

His smile grew even larger if that were even possible. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

***

In the end I wouldn't trade my past. If I did then I would have never moved here and found my happiness with Karen, and my _love _with Emmett. It was still hard to use the word and it would take some getting used to, but I had said it and he knew.

The nightmares still haunt me every night but I can call Emmett and I know I will be okay.

I have learned many things in the short eighteen years I have lived. I have learned that life is short. I have learned that remembering what hurts is only a waste of happiness. I know that I should laugh whenever it is humanly possible. I have learned to let go of what I can't change. I know that I have to love deeply and forgive quickly. I take chances, I give everything with no regrets. I have to make the best out of every situation. I have learned to love what I have. I have learned that people change, and things go wrong. But I will always know that life goes on.

I know that I will be okay. I know because I _believe_ in love.

**_"To love is nothing,_**

**_To be loved is something._**

**_To love and be loved is everything."_**

**Thank you so much for reading this story I truly mean it. Let me know if you want me to do another chapter maybe like their wedding in a couple years. If not I think that this will be the end.**

**As always I really Appreciate reviews and they make my day when I read them. **

**Thank you :) :) :)**


	10. Potential Photo Contest

"Hello everyone,

I have recently gained a new addiction in Picnik (Photo Editing Site)

I had been working on a cover of sorts for Broken Fairytales and I decided that it would be cool to have some of you guys make covers (for any of my stories) and I can post them on my website. I could even turn this into a mini contest.

Let me know if you like the idea, and if you are interested on working on something.

You can see samples of what I mean if you go to my profile and click the button that says "Home Page" You will get to my website. From there you need to click the photo's tab and they should be there.

Pictures can be sent to my email, which is also on my profile under the button that says "Email"

I hope I get some entries,

-OneFrighteningLittle**monster123**


	11. Miserable At Best New Story

**Hello Everyone,**

**Some of you may have noticed the poll on my profile, and if you haven't it was just asking what readers would like to see me write next. The most popular choice was A Twilight All Human Story. **

**I have started up a new All Human Story, Called Miserable At Best. Yes it is based off of the Mayday Parade song.**

**Here is the Summary:**

******Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Mason were sweethearts for a long time, but Bella was not ready for commitment like Edward was. Edward is heartbroken when Bella shuts him out but he is detirmined to win her back again. Can he do it, or will someone else get in the way?**

**  
****Really bad summery, but give the story a chance. **

******I will have the playlist link on my profile link soon so look out for that.**

******Thanks,**

******oflm123  
**


End file.
